Games
by xWorldOfChancesx
Summary: He'd always loved games. She's determined to not let him win this one. *OneShot*


He'd always loved games.

Bonnie Bennett had known that ever since he stepped foot into Mystic Falls. It was something about him that was incredibly obvious. He was Damon Salvatore and on top of loving games; he had to win them.

Whether it was a game of pool with Ric at the grill or gambling with Stefan over the latest league football game – that he honestly couldn't give a shit about- he always went out of his way to win.

Because Damon Salvatore was a winner.

Normally she would have admired someone for his or her determination and will power. However, in this case, she did not admire him. She detested him solely because Damon had one game that he refused to let go of.

And that was her.

It infuriated Bonnie that that was how he saw her, not as a woman with feelings, or a witch who could kill him with a mere thought; but a game to be won.

The same thing had happened with her best friend Elena seven months earlier, when Stefan and Klaus were murderous road trip buddies. Elena, who was distraught because of the loss of her beloved Stefan, fell into bed with Damon after months and months of him chasing her. He had even claimed that he loved her on several occasions, but after waking up with Elena in his bed, who was finally open to being in a relationship with the idiotic man whore, he kicked her out and said that it was fun, but that they both wanted different things. While this had been a horrible experience for Elena who was now happy back with Stefan, if had furthermore proven to Bonnie, that Damon was not to be trusted.

If Bonnie had known four months ago, that by refusing to go to the grill with Damon for a 'catch up on the super natural creatures residing in Mystic falls session' he would take it as a form of rejection, thus starting this vicious cycle of him chasing her, she would have agreed to go with him; because recently things had started to get confusing.

Bonnie had started to find herself laughing at his stupid one-liners, instead of rolling her eyes. She'd found herself blushing at his stupid sexual innuendoes, where she used to threaten to set him on fire. Though most importantly, she'd found herself needing to hear how much he needed her, even if he was lying through his teeth.

What's worse is that she hadn't been able to hold a boyfriend for while. It's not because guys weren't interested, because they were. It's just every time she found herself comparing them to Damon and of course he won.

Every time.

While she hated to admit it, none of those guys ever picked her up and vamp speed her to the top of the hills to watch the sun set or snuck her into clubs when she was feeling rebellious. None of them ever bothered to notice that she had done something different to her hair, bought a new pair of jeans or that she was upset, even though she said she was fine.

But Damon always noticed.

Now here she stood outside of the Salvatore boarding house with all these conflicting feelings. Twenty minutes ago she had received a rather urgent call from Elena telling her to come over there ASAP as they had a lead on Klaus. Not to sound selfish but Bonnie couldn't give a shit. All that was on her mind was getting in and out without seeing the elder Salvatore; though she doubted that she would. It was like Damon had a radar and could sense her presence at anytime. As Bonnie opened the door her breath caught in her throat because there stood Damon Salvatore leaning against the doorframe, cocky and sexy as ever.

"Hello Witch, fancy seeing you here" Damon smirked.

Bonnie acknowledged him with a slight nod and immediately began moving down the hallway, determined to find Elena and make this visit as quick as possible.

"How are you today Judgy? Set anything on fire lately?" He inquired, following her down the hallway.

"I'm fine thanks. What about you?" she replied all to sweetly, refusing to meet his gaze. Do. Not. Look. In. Heavenly. Eyes. She mentally chanted.

"Fine," he replied, still following her.

"I heard that you and baby Gilbert had a falling out," he stated, his tone teasing.

"That's none of your business." Bonnie said stiffly and increased her pace. She did not want to talk about her latest failed relationship with him. Where was Elena when you needed her?

"That's not entirely true, is it witch?" He asked cocking his eyebrows. He wished he could put his arm out and stop her so they could have a real conversation. Though Damon knew he would have no chance, Bonnie was anything but compliant, especially to him.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" she replied as her heartbeat tripled.

"I think you know what I mean, Bennett." He stated, falling into footstep along side of her. He enjoyed getting her angry almost as much as making her blush. Thank god this is a long hallway, he mused.

"Just stay out of my business," she snapped. The instant he appeared beside her, she fought the urge to push him away. As much as she secretly liked where this conversation was going, she hated that he could pretend that this meant anything to him. After all, it was all a game.

Damon finally grabbed Bonnie's hand to slow her down. Something was up with the witch, and he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"Don't touch me." She replied but her voice had lost its fire that it once held when they used to argue. Now, she just sounded like a hurt teenaged girl. For the first time since he'd met her, Damon saw Bonnie for the seventeen-year-old girl she was and not the badass witch that he had grown attached to. Her eyes stared at the floor, too afraid to meet his gaze.

"What happened to you?" The hand that held hers moments ago suddenly dropped to his side. When she didn't answer his face softened, a look that almost looked to be genuine concern appeared on his face. "Bennett, are you alright? Did Gilbert do something? I swear to God if he did I'll-"

"No!" Bonnie shouted. Half of her was furious with him for keeping up the charade of caring, the other part was angry that she allowed herself to believe that actually did. "No, it's always you, Damon. You."

His face drained of what little colour he had as he just stared at the girl in front of him.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" She continued, talking to herself more than the confused man in front of her. "I'm not a game - I deserve better than this."

As soon as she said it, she regretted it. She remembered all the times that he made her laugh, all the times that he had made her blush, made her smile, hell even all the times he made her angry. That's when a thought hit her. Unlike Jeremy and all the others, never, not once has Damon Salvatore made her cry.

"Deserve better?" He inquired; taking one long stride towards her, putting his hand under her chin, gently guiding her head upwards until she could see was his blue eyes staring into hers. To her surprise, she recognized the hurt mixed with rage flashing across them.

"Is that really what you think, Bennett?"

Not being one to be proven wrong Bonnie nodded her head slightly, against her better judgment.

"So do I," Damon whispered and took a step back. He stood there, stunned by the fact that her lip started to quiver. Hadn't he just agreed with her? Why was she upset? Women, he mentally sighed.

"What's the matter now?"

"Oh, don't pretend like you don't know!" Bonnie cried out, beyond enraged by the fact that he was still pretending. "I'm serious, Damon. I don't want to do this anymore. In fact, you know what?"

Her expression became wild, her normally calm and controlled eyes sparkling with an emotion he couldn't define. "You win! You win the game Damon. I give up! Are. You. Happy. Now?" With each word she jabbed a finger into his chest.

He was completely and utterly bewildered. "What are you talking about?"

She let out a short scream of rage, grabbing at some of her hair viciously. "Fine. You want me to admit it all first? Is that what you want? Well then here you go."

Her face instantly calmed, a bizarre transformation as she looked up at him seriously. "You've done it, you stupid blood sucker. All your snide comments that I secretly find funny, all those long heated arguments that you said was our own special foreplay and that eye thing you do, that I personally think is the sexiest thing in the world have finally paid off. I love you; and I hate you for it."

It was as if he had been physically struck with a stake. As long as Bonnies' rant was, the only two phrases running through the vampires mind right now was the "I love you," and the "I hate you."

"Bonnie," Damon murmured quietly, taking a step forward towards her and reaching out his hand to gently brush it across her cheek. She was so angry at him for making her say it that she couldn't even savor the fact that he had used her first name for the first time.

"Don't," she whispered quietly, taking a step back. "Stop playing with me, Damon. Don't you have any feelings at all?"

"Are you serious?" He demanded, suddenly furious as he moved towards her. "Are you seriously asking me about feelings?"

Anger flickered across his pale features. "You want to talk about feelings, Bonnie? Well here you go. I know everything about you. I mean everything. Ridiculous, stalker, obsessive crap that I shouldn't even know. Like the fact that when you're upset or mad you always eat black forest chocolate. Or that you secretly listen to Miley Cyrus but are too afraid to tell anyone about it. Or that you clean your room once a week, which is totally insane by the way. Oh, and that your favorite spot to go and think is right outside the tree next to that small lake near the Lockwood property."

She watched his expression, the rage leaking from his eyes and being replaced with a look of quiet amusement that had her heart tripping. Damon's beautiful blue eyes eyes latched onto hers, an almost heartbreakingly honest expression in them. "Christ's sake, Bonnie. I don't know what you're talking about with some bloody game, but this has never been a game for me!"

Damon took another step forward to her, this time grabbing her chin firmly with his hand. "You're an idiot".

Bonnie smiled and lent forward as they engaged in a passionate kiss. Bonnie loved Damon. And Damon loved Bonnie. She had never been so happy.

Suddenly footsteps were heard walking down the hallway, followed by two loud gasps. Damon and Bonnie looked up and saw Elena and Stefan standing there with looks of shock written on bottom their faces.

"B-bonnie? Damon?" Elena and Stefan both stuttered at the same time.

Now all Bonnie and Damon had to do was tell Elena, Stefan and the rest of Mystic falls. Yep shouldn't be a problem at all.

**A/N: Hey guys. This is my first TVD story so be sure to let me know what you think. I finished it in just over half an hour so it's a little rushed… And I'm aware that both characters are a little ooc but I was bored and this is what I came up with. But I hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless. p.s And i'm sorry if there are any mistakes.**


End file.
